The Road To Stardom
by snow-maiden13
Summary: Because Misaki needs money to support her studies and lodging, she needs to find a new job! What kind of job does this Mr. Icchan offers her? Find out and enter the intriguing world of Show business!


The Road to STARDOM

**Chapter One:** The Job Hunt and Talent Search

_Due to a great need for money, an ordinary girl named Misaki decides to enter a world full of intrigue and excitement!_

Chara:

Kizuki Tamayo- best friend of Kotarou

Asami Shouko- Misaki's long lost aunt who ventured out of town but never came back

Jounouchi Sai- mysterious actress

Seto Ringo- lovely actress

Mihara Oujirou- famous teen star

Ogata Masaharu- road manager of Oujirou

Fujisaki Madoka- envious actress

Kobayashi Kotarou- Mr. Popular though not an actor,

Saitou Kaede- friendly actress

Mihara Ichirou- talent manager of Oujirou and Misaki

Kobayashi Hatoko- little princess, an actress and Kotarou's sister

**-----------------------------------------**

Let's begin!

"You have no money, you always say that!" a woman shouted unsympathetically. "Why not go and find a job, missy? You think your aunt should always be there?"

"I'm sorry," a girl bowed down, "please, as soon as I have my job, I'll be paying the rent…"

The woman gave her a quizzical look. "You'll have a job?"

"I'm gonna find one, for our rent…" she murmured. "Please give me another chance, ma'am…"

"I'm giving you a deadline," she said, pitying the girl. "On the 13th of July, you must pay. That's for 3 months."

Misaki Suzuhara smiled at the woman. "Thank you so much!" she almost jumped in excitement. The woman was somewhat surprised that this poor girl could look so pretty when she smiles. Abolishing the thought, she left without saying any word.

Misaki closed the door of their apartment. Why does her aunt need to leave when it's a time of crisis? Now she needs to face debts alone. She hasn't even finished high school! Poor 16 year-old Misaki needs to find a job for her.

However, where could she find one?

**-----------------------------------------**

Mihara Ichiro lazily sauntered at the streets of Tokyo. He needs to find a replacement for Kaede, since she cannot go to work and no one can substitute her for an acting role.

"Oh my, this is too much for me. What do they think I am, a maid?" he grunted, scratching his head. "Besides, Tokyo has few cute teen girls nowadays..."

He hurried walking. "I better just place an audition or something. Walking and searching for talents is not my ace."

Icchan whistled as he walked, and then he received a call from his director. "Hai, Icchan speaking..."

"Icchan! You have to find a talent now! Or else forget that you were ever a part of this team!" he hung up.

"Oh man, this sucks..." he continued to walk...

Misaki, on the other hand, searches for a new job. She was holding a newspaper and the job hunt was not successful yet. She was tired of asking her to wait for a while and then be rejected again. She clutched the newspaper in her hands.

"I should not give up." Misaki said to herself "I need the money for our rent. I don't want aunt and me to be homeless!"

She shook at the dire thought of having no home. "I will not give up! Not now!"

She smiled, being the positive girl that she's always been. Now that she's left by her own aunt, she needs to work as hard as she can to achieve something.

"Someday, I'll be able to go back home and let my mom show what I've achieved, without the help of grand father's money." She said with confidence. "Saa! Ikimasho!"

Walking happily on the streets of Tokyo, she saw a gloomy man along her way. He was not looking at his direction, and he was almost hit by a bus. Luckily, she grabbed his arm before it happened.

"Sir! Are you okay?" she asked. The man gazed at her dreamily, and he arranged his glasses.

"Hai. Domo arigatou." He replied. He noticed her smile was the brightest he's ever seen in his entire life, really outshining the toothpaste commercial grins of several actresses...

"I'm Mihara Icchan." He introduced himself. "Ano... are you looking for a job?"

She was blushing. "Hai. I haven't found anything yet though..."

"Good!" Icchan exclaimed. Misaki was surprised by his sudden reaction.

"Good?" she echoed, _What a sadist... I haven't found a single job yet he's happy about it._

"I just have a job for you!" Icchan continued. "I hope you'll like it. You see... I am..."

Even he hasn't told her what sort of job it is, she gladly shake hands with him. "I'm so thankful I came in to run across with a good man like you!" Misaki said. "Thank you so much Mr. Icchan!"

"I should thank you too!" he said, smiling foolishly. "Here's my card! Come to my office with your finest trendy clothes tomorrow, okay?"

"Hai!"

"And make sure you prepare a nice song to sing!" he added. "Let me take your picture. Smile!"

'Click' and the camera flashed. "Good day! And see ya tomorrow! 10 AM sharp!"

"Domo arigatou, Icchan-san!!!" Misaki bade. She quickly looked at his calling card.

"Mihara Ichirou. Talents division, Kanagawa Productions Ltd." She read. "Wow. He's a talent scout?"

Misaki thought for a while. "If it is then the job might be---" she blushed instantaneously. "Oh my! I should practice singing so he won't be disappointed!!"

She hurried to run back home to deliver her good news to her landlady...

**-----------------------------------------**

****

"Cuuuut!!!!" the director screamed. "Okay! Nice shot, guys!"

"Whew!" a man said. "That was a tough drama time, ain't it, Hatoko-chan?"

"Yeah. You're great, oniichan." The little girl named Hatoko answered. "Kotarou-niichan! Right here!"

She called for a handsome guy in a blue shirt. He ran towards his little sister. "I'm sorry I missed the shooting!" he said as he smiled. "How was it? Did Oujirou miss some lines again?" he glanced at the other guy named Oujirou.

He simply laughed. "Your brother's a little funny today, isn't he?" he replied. "Kotarou, I think you should pursue an acting career now."

"No way! I still want to enjoy high school!" Kotarou answered. "I don't want to upset mom and dad. I'm going to be a doctor,"

"That's my big brother! He knows responsibility!" Hatoko said. "Ikimasho! Ja ne, Oujirou-niichan!"

"Ja!" he said. "Mata ne!"

Icchan was running like a mad man. "I found her! I found a new talent! Oh my! You gotta love her angelic smile!"

He was waving a photo in his hand when it flew away towards Kotarou's hand. "Hey Icchan-san, you kinda---"

"Here is she! She's---" he was shocked when he found out that the photo was snatched. "Aaaaahhhh!!!!"

"Icchan-san, get a life!" Hatoko scolded him. "Here's the photo in oniichan's hand."

"Oh, sorry!" Icchan said as he laughed. "This girl is like an angel!"

"Really?" everyone gathered around Kotarou. Misaki's photo was seen by the entire staff. Even the director was delighted.

"Good job, Ichirou!" he said as he tapped his shoulder. "Make sure she appears to us tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Hai!"

Kotarou stared at her picture as if he were mesmerized.. "What a pretty girl... she should make a great actress." He thought.

"Enough already..." Icchan said as he grinned. "She's a cutie, isn't she?"

Kotarou blushed as he nodded.

"You'll get to know her soon." Icchan told him as he left.

"I wonder who she is..." Kotarou thought along the way...

**-----------------------------------------**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
